1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is traffic barriers, or, more specifically, movable traffic barriers.
2. Description of Related Art
For security reasons, many government and private organizations desire to control automotive traffic into their facilities through gates, entrances and the like. Typically, these organizations transport heavy, solid traffic barriers using forklifts and other heavy equipment. In other instances, water-filled barriers are used so that the barriers are lighter during transport due to lack of water in the barrier until it is later added after the barrier is positioned.
In some instances electric gates are provided that allow rapid opening and closing of an entrance, however, these are cantilevered or wheeled, thus significantly reducing resistance to automobile or truck impact.
It is a significant drain on time and the workforce to have heavy equipment involved when barriers must be moved or installed. Similarly, refilling water-filled barriers is time consuming and labor intensive.
These problems are amplified when a row of barriers is desired to block access to large facility items such as a ship in dock, etc.
What is needed is an apparatus that provides for rapid, rolling transport of a heavy barrier into a desired security position and then provides a rapid ability to position the barrier on the ground for maximum impact resistance. The apparatus should be readily operated by one user without the need for forklifts or heavy equipment, and the apparatus should transport water-filled barriers without the need to drain the barrier.
My invention provides an apparatus for the rapid, rolling transport of a heavy barrier, including water-filled barriers, and also provides for the rapid placement of the barrier on the ground surface when in the desired position The apparatus is operable by a single user without the need for forklifts or heavy equipment. Subsequent relocation of the barrier is accomplished rapidly, even in a gate open-close environment requiring frequent repositioning of the barrier.
In various embodiments of my invention, the barrier is received by a wheeled elevator structure and lift assemblies for raising and lowering the elevator structure, such that the barrier received by the elevator structure is also raised and lowered. While raised the apparatus can be rolled and steered to a desired barrier position. When in the desired location the lift assemblies lower the elevator structure to its lowest position such that the barrier""s weight is off the wheels and on the ground surface.
My invention provides an apparatus for transporting and positioning a barrier on a surface, the barrier having a first end, second end, a front side, a rear side, a top portion, and a bottom portion having a lower surface, the bottom portion being substantially wider than the top portion when viewed from the barrier first and second ends, the apparatus comprising: an elevator adapted to receive the barrier, the elevator having a base, the barrier bottom portion lower surface being positioned on the base, a first end and a second end, a first upright member having a top, a second upright member having a top, and a connection member for connecting the first unright member top and the second upright member top, the first upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion first end, the second upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top) portion second end, and the connection member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion, the first and second upright members and the connection member being positioned proximate the barrier first and second ends and top portion, respectively, such that the barrier front side and the barrier rear side are viewable without substantial obstruction from the first upright member, second unright member and the connection member; a first wheel assembly having at least two wheel members and a second wheel assembly having at least two wheel members; and a first lift assembly positioned proximate the elevator first end and cooperating with the first wheel assembly for raising and lowering the elevator first end, and a second lift assembly positioned proximate the elevator second end and cooperating with the second wheel assembly for raising and lowering the elevator second end, the barrier being raised and lowered with the elevator.
In one exemplary embodiment the elevator provides lateral support for the barrier.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a powered hydraulic system for simultaneously operating the first and second lift assemblies, the first and second lift assemblies each comprising a hydraulic cylinder.
In one exemplary embodiment at least one of the first and second lift assemblies comprises a single acting hydraulic cylinder.
In one exemplary embodiment at least one of the first and second lift assemblies comprises a double acting hydraulic cylinder.
In one exemplary embodiment both the first and second lift assemblies comprise double acting hydraulic cylinders and the cylinders are positioned such that the first and second wheel assemblies are elevated above the surface after the elevator is lowered to the elevator""s lowest position.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a controller for operating the powered hydraulic system.
In one exemplary embodiment the controller is detachable.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a powered system for simultaneously operating the first and second lift assemblies, the first and second lift assemblies each comprising a powered lift mechanism.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a controller for operating the powered system.
In one exemplary embodiment the controller is detachable.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a remote controller.
In one exemplary embodiment the first lift assembly comprises a first manual jack and the second lift assembly comprises a second manual jack.
In one exemplary embodiment the first and second manual jacks are positioned such that the first and second wheel assemblies are elevated above the surface after the elevator is lowered to the elevator""s lowest position.
In one exemplary embodiment the first lift assembly comprises a first hydraulic jack and the second lift assembly comprises a second hydraulic jack.
In one exemplary embodiment the first and second hydraulic jacks are in hydraulic communication for simultaneous lifting.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a steering assembly for turning the apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment the steering assembly comprises a powered hydraulic system having a double-acting hydraulic cylinder, the cylinder having a rod, and a steering linkage assembly for linking the hydraulic cylinder to one of the first wheel assembly wheel members and linking the one wheel member to the other first wheel assembly wheel member for simultaneous steer-turning in response to extension and retraction of the rod from and into the hydraulic cylinder.
In one exemplary embodiment the steering assembly comprises: a pivot member for each first wheel assembly wheel member, each wheel member steer-turning in response to movement of the pivot member; a shaft member, the handle member being attached to the first wheel assembly for pivoting; and a link member for linking the handle member and wheel pivot members, such that both wheel member pivot arms move in response to pivoting motion of the shaft.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a powered driving assembly for driving the apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a powered driving assembly for driving the apparatus by rotating at least one of the second wheel assembly wheel members.
In one exemplary embodiment the driving assembly comprises a powered hydraulic system having a hydraulic driving assembly on the at least one wheel member.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a hydraulic brake.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises a brake.
There is provided herein an apparatus for transporting and positioning a barrier on a surface, the barrier having a first end, second end, a front side, a rear side, a top portion, and a bottom portion having a lower surface, the bottom portion being substantially wider than the top portion when viewed from the barrier first and second ends, the apparatus comprising: an elevator adapted to receive the barrier, the elevator having a base, the barrier bottom portion lower surface being positioned on the base, a first end and a second end, a first upright member having a top, a second upright member having a top, and a connection member for connecting the first upright member top and the second upright member top, the first upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion first end, the second upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion second end, and the connection member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion, the first and second upright members and the connection member being positioned proximate the barrier first and second ends and top portion, respectively, such that the barrier front side and the barrier rear side are viewable without substantial obstruction from the first unright member, second upright member and the connection member; a first wheel assembly having at least two wheel members and a second wheel assembly having at least two wheel members, the first wheel assembly positioned proximate the elevator first end, the second wheel assembly positioned proximate the elevator second end; and elevating means for raising and lowering the elevator with respect to the first and second wheel assemblies, the barrier being raised and lowered with the elevator.
In one exemplary embodiment the elevating means comprises a first manual jack proximate the first wheel assembly and a second manual jack proximate the second wheel assembly.
In one exemplary embodiment the elevating means comprises a first hydraulic jack proximate the first wheel assembly and a second hydraulic jack proximate the second wheel assembly.
In one exemplary embodiment the elevating means comprises a powered hydraulic system comprising a first hydraulic cylinder proximate the first wheel assembly and a second hydraulic cylinder proximate the second wheel assembly.
In one exemplary embodiment the elevating means comprises a powered system comprising a first powered lifting mechanism proximate the first wheel assembly and a second powered lifting mechanism proximate the second wheel assembly.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises means for driving the apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises means for steering the apparatus.
In one exemplary embodiment the apparatus further comprises means for braking the apparatus.
I have provided in my invention, an apparatus for transporting and positioning a barrier on a surface, the barrier having a first end, second end, a front side, a rear side, a top portion, and a bottom portion having a lower surface, the bottom portion being substantially wider than the top portion when viewed from the barrier first and second ends the apparatus comprising: an elevator adapted to receive the barrier, the elevator having a base, the barrier bottom portion lower surface being positioned on the base, a first end and a second end, a first upright member having a top, a second upright member having a top, and a connection member for connecting the first upright member top and the second upright member top, the first upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion first end, the second upright member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion second end, and the connection member having a width substantially the same as or less than the barrier top portion, the first and second upright members and the connection member being positioned proximate the barrier first and second ends and top portion, respectively, such that the barrier front side and the barrier rear side are viewable without substantial obstruction from the first upright member, second upright member and the connection member; a first wheel assembly having at least two wheel members and a second wheel assembly having at least two wheel members; and a first lift assembly positioned proximate the elevator first end and cooperating with the first wheel assembly for raising and lowering the elevator first end, and a second lift assembly positioned proximate the elevator second end and cooperating with the second wheel assembly for raising and lowering the elevator second end, the barrier being raised and lowered with the elevator; and further wherein the elevator provides lateral support for the barrier; and the apparatus further comprises: a powered hydraulic system for simultaneously operating the first and second lift assemblies, the first and second lift assemblies each comprising a doublet-acting hydraulic cylinder, the cylinders being positioned such that the first and second wheel assemblies are elevated above the surface after the elevator is lowered to the elevator""s lowest position; a controller for operating the powered hydraulic system; a powered steering assembly for turning the first wheel assembly wheel members, the steering assembly being powered by the powered hydraulic system; and a powered driving assembly for turning the second wheel assembly wheel members, the driving assembly being powered by the powered hydraulic system.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular descriptions of exemplary embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numbers generally represent like parts of exemplary embodiments of the invention.